Many people enjoy being in the presence of an environment whereby the surrounding air has been scented or freshened. To increase the pleasantness of an environment, various products, such as air fresheners or scented oil diffusers have been placed on the market for users to alter the scent of a particular space.
However, despite the various products which are available, none of these air fresheners are able to properly diffuse a scented compound in a uniform manner that would allow a space to be maintained in a freshen state. Typical problems which are encountered by users of air fresheners is that once an air-freshener is realised for operation, the duration of its effectiveness cannot be controlled. On the other hand, more sophisticated units such as electronic controlled air-fresheners which dispense scented compounds at predetermined intervals are able to control the usage of the scented compounds, but are not able to respond to individual events that require more scented compounds to be diffused, thus resulting in a poor application of the scented chemical to the surrounding environment.